Contact
by You -Xernes
Summary: Pernah berpikir ikatan dari sebuah tatap mata itu begitu kuat? Tsuna tidak mengenal dia. Orang asing itu. Tapi jantungnya berdegup kencang hanya karena bertemu mata dengan senior itu. G27 Shonen ai. AU. Chapter 3 UPDATE. Last Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Hai semua. Lama tidak ketemu di fic karanganku.

Ehm. Hari ini aku mengeluarkan satu fic baru, request dari King Of Tuna. Ceritaku kali ini tidak seberat/sekelam/sedrama biasanya. Aku berusaha menampilkan suasana santai tapi juga berdebar-debar.

Settingnya AU. Tidak ada tentang mafia di sini. Hanya saja, Tsuna dkk sudah masuk SMA kali ini.

Oh, aku memakai judul lagu untuk setiap chapter. Kusesuaikan dengan isinya :) Yah, selamat membaca, Kuharap kalian menyukai cerita ini. :)

Disclaimer: KHR milik Amano Akira.

Oh, kalau kalian banyak waktu, bisa sekalian membaca cerita ini dengan mendengarkan BGM Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, Junjou Romantica dan game Altor yang judulnya "Moyamoya Suru", "Junsui Koigoro" dan "Aozora". Karena lagunya sangat mengena. Hehe.

**Chapter 1: Urban Zakapa – Just A Feeling**

* * *

Trio utama kita masih sama seperti biasanya. Ada Tsuna yang selalu berjalan diapit Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Mereka bertiga tidak berubah meski sudah masuk SMA. Anggap saja mereka SMA kelas satu. Masa di mana SMA terasa menyenangkan, penuh teman dan canda tawa di sana-sini. Kekonyolan dan humor menumpuk. Dikejar-kejar dengan rasa malas juga. Ya, tidak ada yang berubah di antara ketiganya. Otak trio itu masih Gokudera. Tubuh yang paling berbentuk di trio itu masih Yamamoto. Dan yang paling sederhana di trio itu masih Tsuna.

Di antara ketiganya tidak ada yang berpikir situasi seperti ini akan berubah. Tidak ada yang merasakan perubahan itu ada dan akan terjadi. Semuanya tetap dan akan selalu sama.

'Sama'.

Kata itulah yang menjadi pedoman Tsuna selama hidupnya. Dirinya tidak sadar perubahan karena dia terbiasa pada hal yang 'selalu sama'. Tapi bagaimana kalau hal yang 'selalu sama' itu diam-diam berubah tanpa sepengetahuannya?

Seperti hari ini. Hari sekolah biasa dan pelajaran yang membosankan. Yang ditunggu-tunggu hanya jam istirahat. Dan ketika bel berbunyi, seluruh pintu kelas langsung terbuka. Mengeluarkan anak murid seperti singa yang kelaparan dilepaskan dari kandangnya. Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto sedang berjalan menuju kantin saat itu. Tsuna berpisah dengan Gokudera dan Yamamoto karena dia mendadak ingin ke toilet.

Di jalan menuju toilet, angin terasa berbeda. Selalu angin berkumpul di sekitar toilet. Membuat lorong ini jadi lebih sejuk. Angin yang meniup rambut dan kerah baju Tsuna membuat pemuda itu tersenyum. Tsuna suka keadaan seperti ini. Di mana angin merebut semua perhatiannya.

Tapi hanya sampai situ saja angin itu menguasai Tsuna. Detik berikutnya dia menemukan sesosok laki-laki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya berjalan ke arahnya dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk. Jarak Tsuna dan laki-laki itu cukup jauh. Namun mata Tsuna terperangkap dalam warna rambut laki-laki itu. Rambutnya pirang menyala. Begitu bersinar.

Tsuna cukup tertegun karena ada orang asing yang bersekolah di sekolahnya. Padahal SMA Namimori bukan sekolah swasta yang bergengsi. Hanya sekolah negeri biasa dengan standar normal dan prestasi sekolah yang sedikit di atas rata-rata.

Tsuna terus memerhatikan lelaki itu sampai akhirnya lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya.

Statis. Semua gerakan di sekeliling Tsuna serasa statis. Yang bergerak hanya Tsuna dan lelaki itu. Itu pun terasa begitu lama. Entah sadar atau tidak, Tsuna terus memerhatikan wajah laki-laki itu. Alisnya yang tegas, matanya yang teduh, hidung yang mancung dan bibir tipis. Sekali lihat saja Tsuna tahu wajah itu begitu sempurna. Begitu memukau. Begitu menawan. Dan ternyata lelaki itu membalas tatapan mata Tsuna.

Hanya dalam beberapa detik mereka berbagi pandangan. Namun lekat. Tatapan itu membuat keduanya merasa jadi lebih dekat.

Tapi akhirnya sosok yang lebih tinggi itu pun melewati Tsuna. Angin yang menerpa Tsuna membawanya kembali ke kenyataan. Tsuna berhenti sejenak. Merasakan sesuatu yang tidak sama di dalam tubuhnya. Jantungnya. Benar. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dengan alasan yang tidak disadari Tsuna.

Trio mereka tetap sama. Gokudera sebagai otak grup itu. Yamamoto sebagai si tubuh atletis grup itu. Dan Tsuna sebagai yang paling sederhana. Tapi sejak saat itu semuanya berubah bagi Tsuna. Mungkin di hadapan teman-temannya dia masih si sederhana Tsuna. Tapi orang yang paling sederhana itu tidak lama lagi akan jatuh pada hal yang tidak sederhana selama hidupnya. Semuanya akan berubah. Semuanya tidak akan menjadi sama lagi. Tsuna yang dulu akan berubah karena satu pertemuan di lorong itu. Karena tatapan mata selama beberapa detik itu.

-000-

Tsuna hanya tahu orang asing itu seniornya. Kelas dua. Satu tahun di atasnya. Karena dia sudah ingat di angkatannya tidak ada satu pun murid asing. Tapi hanya itu saja. Tsuna hanya tahu orang itu seniornya, tapi tidak tahu pasti di kelas dua berapa dan namanya siapa. Sebetulnya gampang mencari tahu soal orang itu karena Tsuna yakin orang itu satu-satunya orang asing di sekolahnya. Tapi Tsuna tidak pernah bisa menyuarakan rasa penasarannya itu karena dia malu ketahuan oleh kedua sahabatnya.

...padahal Tsuna sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus merasa malu. Dasar bocah.

Entah karena memang senior itu sangat menarik perhatian atau tidak, tapi Tsuna sering sekali melihatnya. Ya, memang senior itu sangat mencolok sebagai satu-satunya orang asing di SMA Namimori, tapi bukan berarti Tsuna setiap hari melihatnya kan? Bagaimanapun sekolah ini cukup luas. Tidak mungkin setiap hari mereka berpapasan.

Kenyataannya, entah bagaimana caranya, setiap hari Tsuna bisa melihat senior itu. Dan senior itu pun juga melihatnya. Selalu seperti itu. Misalkan Tsuna sedang melihat ke luar jendela, di gedung seberang, ada senior itu yang juga sedang melihat ke luar jendela. Dan mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat.

Yang kedua, Tsuna sedang menuruni tangga dan senior itu muncul dari bawah. Mereka bertatap mata lagi saat melewati satu sama lain. Setelah itu masih ada saat Tsuna melihat kelas senior itu sedang olahraga di lapangan. Olahraga voli. Dan lagi-lagi ketika senior itu menengadah melihat bola, matanya menangkap mata Tsuna yang kebetulan sedang melihatnya di jendela.

Banyak sekali kejadian di mana mereka saling bertemu mata. Dan anehnya hal itu bisa terjadi setiap hari. Oh tidak, minus hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Kalaupun mereka tidak bertemu mata, pasti Tsuna melihat sosok senior itu. Akhirnya Tsuna sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa senior itu memang terlalu mencolok. Jadi tidak aneh kalau melihatnya setiap hari. Dengan kesimpulan itu Tsuna yakin menjawab rasa penasarannya selama ini, 'Orang itu begitu mencolok sehingga Tsuna penasaran padanya.' Sudah begitu saja.

Untuk beberapa hari, jantungnya tidak berdetak lebih cepat saat melihat senior itu. Tsuna mengendalikan dirinya dengan pemikiran sederhana di atas.

Namun di minggu ketiga semenjak insiden tatap mata pertama, Tsuna merasakan hal yang berbeda.

Siang itu Tsuna melihat kelas senior itu keluar dari lab kimia. Tsuna yang kebetulan juga berjalan melewati lab itu mencari-cari keberadaan senior itu dengan sudut matanya. Terpaut jarak yang sedikit jauh, Tsuna tetap mampu melihat senior itu keluar dari ruang lab dan mendengar sedikit obrolan para teman senior itu.

"Makanya lain kali hati-hati, Ai-chan. Kasihan teman sekelompokmu ini. Ya kan, Giotto?"

"Aduh, aku sudah minta maaf pada Giotto. Kenapa kamu bahas terus sih, Gin?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok Ai, Gin. Lagipula bisa dibuat ulang dan keburu waktu. Toh, aku juga pernah memecahkan tabung reaksi waktu kelas satu."

Hanya sepotong kalimat yang diucapkan oleh senior itu... oleh 'Giotto'. Sepotong kalimat dengan suara rendah yang mendebarkan. Tsuna tidak mampu melihat Giotto ketika mereka saling melewati satu sama lain. Kepalanya terus menunduk. Tanpa tahu kenapa dia terus menunduk. Saat sudah melewati Giotto, Tsuna kembali mendongakkan kepalanya. Jantungnya terasa aneh. Berdebar. Senang, namun juga ada perasaan sedih. Sekali Tsuna melihat ke belakang, melihat punggung Giotto dan dua orang temannya. Yang perempuan bernama Ai. Dan yang laki-laki bernama Gin. Mereka terlihat begitu dekat, begitu akrab dengan Giotto. Dan hati Tsuna merana melihat itu. Sayangnya anak sederhana itu tidak mengerti perasaan itu adalah perasaan 'merana'. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan, Tsuna sendiri merasa senang karena dia bisa mendengar suara senior itu dan mengetahui namanya.

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat ke depan. Ada Yamamoto di sana.

"Yamamoto." Panggil Tsuna.

Pemuda itu segera berlari menuju sahabatnya. Tidak tahu kalau Giotto ternyata menghentikan langkahnya sesaat dan memutar badannya untuk melihat ke belakang.

-000-

Sudah lewat beberapa minggu dan hal bertemu mata masih sering terjadi. Tapi Tsuna tidak pernah bisa bergerak lebih lanjut. Begitu pula Giotto. Satu sama lain hanya tahu kalau mereka adalah teman temu mata. Oh, bukan. Bukan teman. Junior dan senior yang sering bertemu mata.

Dan ternyata batas itu membuat Tsuna makin merana. Rasanya ingin lebih, tapi Tsuna yang sederhana tidak menyadari perasaannya. Dia mengakui dan tahu kalau dia tertarik pada Giotto. Tapi dalam hal apa, hal itu masih belum disadarinya.

-000-

"Sawada-kun, bisa tolong bantu ibu?"

Saat Tsuna hendak keluar dari ruang guru, Bu Haginuma, guru ekonomi kelas Tsuna memanggil pemuda itu. Tsuna mundur beberapa langkah ke arah meja gurunya.

"Kenapa Bu?"

Cemas karena ulangan terakhir Tsuna kurang bisa, dia sedikit menjaga jarak dari guru yang cukup senior itu. Tsuna memang tidak tahan dengan guru-guru senior. Rambutnya yang sudah mulai memutih dan kaca mata tebal bersudut runcing. Rasanya seperti karakter-karakter jahat di komik-komik atau di _game_. Meski sesungguhnya Bu Haginuma bukanlah seorang guru galak, malah guru yang sangat lembut.

"Ini buku tugas kelas kamu. Tolong dibagikan ke masing-masing anak ya. Ibu sudah periksa semuanya."

"Oh. Baik Bu."

Satu tumpuk buku 40 siswa dipegang dengan kedua tangan Tsuna. Bingung karena dia tidak bisa memegang kenop pintu, terpaksa dia mendorong pintu tersebut dengan punggungnya. Saat Tsuna sudah melangkahkan kakinya keluar, ada orang yang berniat masuk ke dalam ruang guru tanpa mengetahui Tsuna mendorong pintu tersebut. Terjadi tubrukan kecil sehingga beberapa buku yang paling di atas jatuh dari tumpukan. Tsuna terburu-buru meletakkan buku yang lain di lantai dan berjongkok untuk memungut buku-buku yang jatuh. Orang yang menabraknya sudah lebih dulu berjongkok dan melakukan hal yang serupa. Tsuna melihat siapa gerangan orang yang menubruknya.

Rambut pirang yang dikaguminya. Itu Giotto. Senior yang menarik perhatiannya. Tsuna memerhatikan Giotto sedikit sambil memungut buku. Tapi ketika Tsuna ingin mengambil satu buku terakhir, tangan Giotto lebih dulu memungutnya. Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan. Giotto mengulurkan empat buku yang jatuh tadi. Tsuna mendongak untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

Tapi sepertinya Giotto tidak mengizinkan Tsuna berkata-kata. Giotto tersenyum lembut pada Tsuna. Senyuman itu begitu hangat. Begitu memukau. Tsuna sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata. Suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan. Lidahnya kelu. Padahal hanya sebentar Giotto tersenyum, tapi Tsuna merasa begitu lama. Senyuman yang sangat menawan. Membuat Tsuna beku tak mampu bergerak. Tapi waktu tak mengizinkan Giotto untuk terpaku.

Giotto berlalu melewati Tsuna yang jauh lebih mungil darinya. Lengan Giotto sedikit menyenggol bahu Tsuna. Giotto membuka pintu kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang guru. Meninggalkan Tsuna di depan seorang diri. Masih terpaku.

Tsuna menghela napas. Melihat tumpukan buku yang sudah dipegangnya kembali. Lengkap. Tapi tidak seperti hatinya. Hatinya tidak terasa lengkap. Malah makin merana. Senyuman yang diberikan Giotto tadi tidak membuat Tsuna puas. Malah Tsuna makin bingung kenapa dia merasa begitu menyayangkan dia tidak bisa melihat senyuman itu lagi. Tsuna menengok ke belakang, melihat pintu yang tertutup. Apakah seperti itu pula Giotto pada Tsuna? Tertutup. Dan tidak akan terbuka.

Tsuna menghela napas sekali lagi. Dia sudah berpikir terlalu banyak. Tsuna kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan. Tepat satu langkah dia maju, pintu di belakangnya terbuka. Tsuna sedikit terkejut. Dia segera menengok ke belakang.

Jauh di luar dugaannya, namun hati kecilnya mengharapkan. Tsuna berharap yang muncul di balik pintu itu adalah Giotto.

Dan mata Tsuna terkunci dengan orang di hadapannya itu. Bola mata coklat Tsuna menemukan hamparan langit luas yang jernih di seberangnya. Bola mata biru itu menangkapnya. Rambut pirang yang terhempas angin itu membawa cahaya ke dalam kehidupannya. Giotto berdiri di sana. Nyata. Tidak hanya dalam khayalan Tsuna. Berwujud. Bernapas. Dan akhirnya Tsuna tahu. Dia pernah mengalami hal yang sama sewaktu SMP. Oh tidak. Kali ini lebih dalam dari masa SMP. Dengan Kyoko-chan, perasaannya hanya sebatas suka. Tapi kini...

Melihat Giotto ada di depannya. Kembali menatap Tsuna dan berjalan mendekati Tsuna... Tsuna tahu. Dia jatuh cinta pada Giotto saat itu.

* * *

.

Sesungguhnya fic ini kuambil dari naskah film pendek tanpa dialog yang kubuat. Aku dan teman-temanku memang sedang sibuk melibatkan diri dengan aktivitas teater, perfilman, yah, dsb. Tapi di naskah asli kubuat hubungannya normal, bukan BL seperti ini.

Di fic ini aku lebih banyak mengutamakan perasaan Tsuna. Di lanjutannya nanti akan kuambil dari sudut pandang Giotto. Rasanya senang bisa membuat mereka yang masuk SMA. Aku menggambarkan keadaan SMA Namimori tidak jauh berbeda dengan SMA-ku. Dan senaaang sekali bisa membuat dialog Giotto sebagai anak SMA. Membuat Giotto jadi seumuran denganku terasa menyenangkan. Aku lebih bisa memahami karakternya.

Di fic kali ini aku lebih mengutamakan deskripsi perasaan daripada dialog. Kalau dihitung-hitung, dialog di fic ini kubuat kurang dari 10 dialog. Bahkan awalnya aku berencana membuat tanpa dialog sama sekali. Tapi kurasa ada sebagian pembaca yang tidak begitu suka melihat tumpukan paragraf berurutan. Jadi kubuatlah selingan dialog.

Untuk King Of Tuna, Tuna-chan (boleh kupanggil begitu? Hahaha), bagaimana kira-kira? Puas dengan chapter pertamanya? Semoga kamu puas.

Baiklah, chapter dua sudah mulai kubuat. Semoga bisa cepat ku-_update_. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)


	2. Chapter 2

****Ya. Aku kembali dengan chapter dua "Contact". Seperti yang sudah kukatakan di chapter satu, di sini aku akan mengulas dari sudut pandang Giotto.

Semoga kalian menyukai cerita sudut pandang Giotto mengenai tatap matanya dengan Tsuna. :)

**Chapter 2: JooYeong – Same As You**

* * *

Giotto del Vongola. Nama Italia itu terdengar sangat hancur begitu dia datang ke Jepang. Tidak ada orang yang bisa mengucapkan 'del Vongola' dengan benar. Kecuali memang orang yang fasih dalam bahasa asing. Dan itu hanya berlaku untuk sebagian orang. Sesungguhnya Giotto tidak menyukai suasana di Jepang. Banyak sekali orang lokal yang menatapnya. Tatapan-tatapan penasaran, dingin dan berbagai perasaan campur aduk menusuk Giotto.

Perjalanan setiap hari ke sekolah dengan kereta membuatnya kesal. Sudah dihimpit banyak orang, berdesakan, susah bernapas, kakinya diinjak, bersentuhan dengan orang yang berkeringat, semua sangat menyebalkan bagi Giotto. Masih ditambah lagi tatapan orang Jepang yang membuatnya kesal. Orang Jepang terkadang menyebalkan karena mereka hanya bisa menatap dengan penasaran, menilai secara kasat mata. Giotto sangat tidak menyukai hal itu.

Tapi untunglah SMA Namimori bukan tempat yang penuh dengan orang seperti , setidaknya untuk sebagian orang. Sudah satu tahun dia menjalani masa SMA-nya. Teman-temannya banyak dan gampang diajak berkumpul bersama Giotto. Giotto memasuki tahun kedua di SMA tanpa ada perubahan sama sekali. Semuanya sama. Teman-teman dekatnya yang di sekolah ini ada dua orang, Ai dan Gin. Keduanya ceria dan bersemangat. Mirip sekali dengan G. dan Ugetsu, kedua sahabatnya yang berada di Italia.

Sahabatnya yang ada di luar negeri itu juga tidak berubah. Mereka masih sering saling memberi kabar dengan _skype_. Giotto terkadang rindu juga kalau melihat keduanya di sana. Giotto merindukan Italia, tanah kelahirannya. Tapi apa boleh buat. Pekerjaan orangtuanya membuatnya harus menerima kepindahan ini.

Tahun keduanya hidup di Jepang membuat Giotto terbiasa dengan segala hal umum. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini.

Saat itu Giotto sedang mencuci mukanya di toilet. Cuaca hangat di bulan April membuatnya jatuh tertidur di kelas. Untung saja dia duduk di kursi paling belakang dekat jendela. Giotto segera menuju toilet ketika dia terbangun, mendapati bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Tidak biasanya dia jatuh tertidur seperti itu. Giotto merasa ini tidak seperti dia yang biasanya. Selesai mencuci mukanya, Giotto melap dengan tisue dan segera keluar dari toilet.

Poninya yang terkena air masih sedikit basah, Giotto menunduk sambil berusaha mengeringkan poni itu. Mengetahui usahanya tidak ada hasil, dia menyerah dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Saat itu matanya mendapati seseorang menatapnya. Berjarak beberapa meter dari Giotto. Sangat mungil. Berambut coklat dan postur tubuhnya kecil. Anak kelas satu itu menatap Giotto dengan penasaran. Tatapan yang tidak disukai Giotto.

Tapi entah kenapa Giotto malah balas menatap pemuda itu. Giotto melakukan hal yang dia sendiri tidak sukai. Namun ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang mengatakan bahwa dia ingin melihat pemuda itu. Mata mereka terikat selama beberapa detik.

Entah mengapa Giotto merasa waktu berlalu begitu lama. Rasanya semua berjalan begitu pelan. Antara dia dan anak kelas satu ini. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengikatnya. Entah apa. Giotto terus memandangi anak kelas satu itu tanpa henti. Tapi akhirnya tubuh Giotto melewati pemuda itu juga. Rasanya hatinya sedikit sakit saat melewati anak itu begitu saja. Tanpa percakapan. Tanpa sempat mengamati lebih jauh lagi.

Perubahan mendadak yang singkat di hati Giotto. Hanya karena tatapan mata singkat itu. Giotto tidak tahu kenapa hari ini dia begitu berbeda dari biasanya. Dan dia juga tidak mengira dia akan berubah sejak hari itu. Hanya karena pertemuan singkat selama lima detik. Dan segalanya berubah.

-000-

Dari postur tubuhnya, jelas sekali kalau pemuda itu anak kelas satu. Giotto entah mengapa ingat dengan jelas wajah anak itu. Rambut coklat yang terlihat lembut. Pipinya bersemu ketika mereka bertatapan. Bola mata anak itu bulat dan besar. Tatapannya yang lurus dan polos membuat Giotto tertarik. Tapi normalkah dia merasa seperti ini? Giotto tidak merasa begitu. Bagaimana bisa dia tertarik pada seorang laki-laki, bahkan yang lebih muda darinya? Membuat itu lebih parah, anak itu terlihat begitu biasa. Tidak ada yang spesial darinya. Tapi kenapa Giotto senantiasa memikirkannya seperti ini? Sesungguhnya bisa saja Giotto menanyakan ke anak kelas satu yang lain, siapa gerangan anak itu. Tapi Giotto tidak sampai segitunya hingga dia harus tahu siapa orang yang mengganggu pikirannya ini.

Giotto tipe orang yang tidak ambil pusing, kalau dibiarkan juga perlahan-lahan akan hilang dari otaknya... toh, tidak mungkin melihatnya setiap hari di sekolah. Sekolah seperti ini dengan 700 murid di dalamnya. Mana mungkin. Begitulah kira-kira yang dipikirkan Giotto. Tapi ternyata tidak.

Entah bagaimana caranya, setiap hari Giotto selalu bisa melihat anak itu. Entah ketika dia sedang melirik ke luar jendela, kebetulan anak itu juga sedang melirik ke luar jendela. Dan mata mereka bertemu untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi Giotto langsung membuang muka, pura-pura tidak melihat anak itu.

Ada lagi di mana ketika Giotto sedang berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, anak itu sedang menuruni tangga dan mereka berpapasan. Lagi-lagi mata mereka bertemu. Giotto mempercepat langkahnya menaiki tangga. Mendahului anak itu. Selain kejadian di tangga, ada ketika kelas Giotto sedang pelajaran olahraga, Giotto berniat memukul bola yang melambung ke arahnya. Ketika matanya melihat ke atas, sesaat dia melihat anak itu lagi. Dan anak itu juga melihat ke arahnya. Tapi Giotto segera mengembalikan fokusnya ke arah bola. Bola voli itu dipukulnya. Giotto melihat ke arah anak yang tadi melihatnya dari balik jendela. Anak itu ternyata sudah menghilang.

Bila dihitung-hitung, setiap hari Giotto bisa bertemu dengan anak itu. Entah itu bertemu mata atau hanya melihat sosok mungil anak itu. Mungkin karena Giotto tertarik pada anak itu sehingga dia begitu sadar kalau ada anak itu di dekatnya. Padahal temannya sendiri kalau tidak dipanggil, Giotto tidak akan sadar temannya ada di sana. Apa rasa ketertarikan ini sudah begitu besar sampai Giotto selalu mencarinya di saat yang memungkinkan?

-000-

Di minggu ketiga semenjak pertama kali Giotto bertemu mata dengan anak itu, dia kembali berpapasan dengannya.

Saat itu kelas Giotto baru saja selesai pelajaran lab kimia. Ai, teman satu kelompoknya tanpa sengaja memecahkan tabung reaksi. Di dalam tabung reaksi itu sudah tercampur senyawa yang akan dinilai gurunya. Akibatnya mereka terpaksa mengulang eksperimen mereka. Giotto tidak mempermasalahkannya. Memang Giotto orang yang sabar. Tapi Ai begitu merasa tidak enak hingga dia meminta maaf terus-menerus. Gin memperparah dengan terus mengungkit perihal itu. Giotto hanya bisa menghela napas pada mereka berdua.

Tepat ketika mereka keluar dari ruangan, Giotto menemukan anak itu. Anak berambut coklat yang menarik perhatiannya. Menyadari ada kedua temannya di sana, Giotto tidak terlalu memerhatikan anak itu.

"Makanya lain kali hati-hati, Ai-chan. Kasihan teman sekelompokmu ini. Ya kan, Giotto?"

"Aduh, aku sudah minta maaf pada Giotto. Kenapa kamu bahas terus sih, Gin?"

Temannya sedang berbicara pada Giotto. Akan aneh kalau Giotto tidak membalas. Pemuda asing itu membalas dengan, "Tidak apa-apa kok Ai, Gin. Lagipula bisa dibuat ulang dan keburu waktu. Toh, aku juga pernah memecahkan tabung reaksi waktu kelas satu."

Giotto mengeraskan suaranya agar lebih bisa terdengar. Seakan memberikan pertanda pada anak itu bahwa dia ada di sana dan berharap anak itu melihatnya. Tapi Giotto tidak juga bisa melirik melihat anak itu. Anak yang kini sudah melewati dia dan kedua temannya.

Betapa hati Giotto saat itu ingin meneriakkan nama anak itu. Agar anak itu berbalik melihatnya. Agar Giotto bisa melihat kedua bola mata coklat itu. Tapi dia tidak tahu nama anak itu siapa. Giotto hanya bisa bungkam. Tanpa ada usaha untuk mengetahui anak itu. Entah mengapa dia merasa dirinya begitu pengecut. Dan saat Giotto menyumpahserapahi dirinya sendiri, dia mendengar seruan seseorang di belakangnya.

"Tsuna!"

Suara seorang anak laki-laki. Memanggil seseorang. Siapa?

"Yamamoto."

Jantung Giotto berdetak kencang. Suara itu. Suara yang baru saja didengarnya. Begitu bening dan tulus. Terdengar hangat dan menyejukkan. Suaranya begitu manis didengar. Giotto segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Melihat ke belakang dan menemukan anak berambut coklat itu sedang berlari menuju seseorang. Seorang anak berambut hitam cepak. Sepertinya teman anak itu... teman 'Tsuna'. Diakah yang memanggil Tsuna? ...Yamamoto?

Dua hal yang didapat Giotto hari itu. Dia mengetahui siapa gerangan nama anak kelas satu itu dan temannya. Oleh karena itu Giotto merasa senang. Hal kedua adalah rasa cemburu yang membakar hatinya. Yamamoto bisa memanggil Tsuna dengan begitu nyaman. Dan Giotto iri. Ingin rasanya Giotto ada di posisi Yamamoto... agar dia bisa memanggil Tsuna berkali-kali. Sebanyak yang diinginkannya.

-000-

Sudah beberapa minggu lewat tapi Giotto tidak bisa mengajak anak itu mengobrol. Mereka masih dalam keadaan bertatap mata saja. Tidak ada kontak yang lebih dari itu. Hanya sampai di situ saja. Dan Giotto semakin lama semakin tidak puas. Tapi Giotto bukan orang yang tidak bisa berpikir rasional. Dia masih bisa mengesampingkan perasaannya dengan tugasnya sebagai pelajar.

Giotto berjalan menuju ruang guru untuk mengumpulkan tugas. Saat dia hendak membuka pintu, pintu itu sudah terdorong lebih dulu dan Giotto tidak sempat menghindar. Orang yang di balik pintu itu menubruknya sehingga beberapa buku terjatuh dari tumpukan yang dipegangnya.

Giotto tertegun. Orang yang menabraknya ternyata adalah si pemuda mungil itu. Rambut coklat pemuda itu yang khas membuatnya mudah dikenali. Sembari memperhatikan Tsuna, Giotto berjongkok dan memungut buku yang jatuh ke lantai. Giotto sedikit melirik melihat Tsuna, namun dia hanya berhasil melihat hingga kemeja seragamnya saja. Giotto kembali menunduk dan mengambil keempat buku yang jatuh.

Mereka berdua berdiri, Giotto menaruh buku-buku yang dipungutnya di tumpukan paling atas. Keduanya saling terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Giotto cukup bingung kenapa Tsuna tidak menatapnya. Kepala pemuda itu terus tertunduk. Giotto tidak ingin melewati Tsuna begitu saja, tapi sekarang Tsuna tak kunjung memberinya tanda untuk bertindak.

Perlahan, Giotto merasa kepala Tsuna mulai terangkat, entah kenapa Giotto merasa begitu senang. Padahal dia masih belum melihat wajah Tsuna. Dan ketika mata mereka kembali bertemu, Giotto melihat ekspresi Tsuna yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Ekspresi yang begitu murni, polos dan menawan. Bola matanya yang besar bertemu dengan bola mata Giotto. Untuk pertama kalinya Giotto melihat Tsuna dari jarak sedekat ini, Giotto tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Entah mengapa Giotto tersenyum pada Tsuna. Senyuman itu terbentuk begitu saja bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan Giotto. Giotto baru menyadari bahwa dirinya tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi Tsuna yang begitu terkejut karena melihat senyumannya.

Giotto segera kembali ke kesadarannya dan berjalan melewati Tsuna. Sesaat lengan mereka saling menyapa satu sama lain. Terasa hangatnya dari seragam yang dikenakan mereka. Tapi Giotto berusaha tidak memikirkannya. Dia pun masuk ke ruang guru. Saat pintu tertutup, Giotto merasa dirinya begitu pengecut. Kenapa dia malah melarikan diri dari seseorang yang sudah begitu lama ingin ditemuinya? Tapi bagaimana dia harus bersikap di saat seperti tadi? Giotto tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Tapi dia merasa begitu sakit ketika tidak melihat Tsuna lagi. Dan sekarang hatinya terasa tidak enak karena telah menutup pintu itu. Pintu di belakang punggungnya.

Otak Giotto memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk cepat bergerak. Sebelum Tsuna pergi dari luar sana. Sebelum dia menghilang dari pandangan Giotto untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Giotto segera membalikan tubuhnya dan mendorong pintu. Pintu terkuak. Sinar matahari menyerang matanya langsung. Giotto melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu. Berharap Tsuna masih ada di sana. Tidak meninggalkan Giotto... ya, Tsuna. Pemuda berambut coklat itu. Masih berdiri di sana. Terpisahkan jarak satu jangkauan lengan dengan Giotto.

Keduanya bertatap mata. Dipenuhi perasaan yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan. Aneh. Tidak nyaman. Tapi entah mengapa mereka menikmatinya. Jantung Giotto berdetak kencang melihat Tsuna yang ada di depannya. Masih menampung tumpukan buku. Tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dalam diam keduanya saling berbicara melalui tatapan mata mereka.

Selama memandangi Tsuna, barulah Giotto sadar. Perasaannya sudah sangat tergerak oleh Tsuna. Tidak ada kata lain yang mampu mengungkapkan perasaan Giotto saat ini terhadap Tsuna selain... 'jatuh cinta'.

* * *

.

Begitulah chapter dua selesai. Lanjut lagi di chapter tiga. Di mana aku akan membahas tentang perkembangan hubungan mereka.

Sebetulnya aku kurang fokus ketika mengerjakan bagian akhir chapter ini. Aku merasa dari segi bahasa ada yang kurang. Rasanya tidak seperti biasanya yang kubuat. Mungkin juga karena aku sudah sangat mengantuk saat mengetik chapter ini. Hahaha.

Baiklah, terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di chapter tiga, jangan lupa _review_ ya. Hehe.


	3. Chapter 3

****Hai. Chapter tiga akhirnya berhasil kuselesaikan. Kali ini kubuat sebisa mungkin kalian merasakan perasaan Giotto dan Tsuna di saat yang bersamaan. Aku menekankan pada perasaan keduanya di chapter ini. Baiklah, _enjoy_! :)

**Chapter 3: Glee – We Found Love**

* * *

Menatap. Suatu tindakan yang penuh makna. Mata berbicara banyak hal. Mata menyampaikan banyak hal. Mata menceritakan segalanya. Baik Tsuna maupun Giotto tidak ada yang mampu membohongi tatapan mata satu sama lain. Di sana mereka berdiri saling bertatapan. Tanpa ada percakapan sama sekali.

Tsuna sadar dia harus segera kembali ke kelas dan membagikan buku tugas. Tapi itu berarti meninggalkan Giotto di sini.

Keduanya bingung, sama sekali tidak bergerak. Sampai akhirnya Tsuna mengangguk kecil seperti memberi tanda pada Giotto bahwa dia harus pergi. Pemuda berambut coklat itu pun perlahan membalikan badannya dan mulai berjalan ke arah tangga yang cukup sepi.

Tsuna merasa kecewa sekali pada dirinya. Padahal dia sudah berdiri berhadapan secara dekat dengan Giotto tadi. Tapi bibirnya sama sekali tidak bisa memulai percakapan. Bahkan dia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Dasar otak bodoh. Setiap kali berhadapan dengan orang yang membuat Tsuna berdebar-debar, ia pasti tidak bisa berbicara sepatah katapun. Tapi Giotto pun tampak tidak tahu ingin berkata apa. Padahal Tsuna penasaran setengah mati apa yang membuat Giotto kembali keluar menemuinya. Ah, tapi apa mungkin Giotto menemui Tsuna? Bukannya itu hanya kebetulan saja? Ketika berpikir seperti itu, Tsuna malah makin sedih.

Tsuna tersadar tiba-tiba. Matanya telah berair. Dan genangan itu siap tumpah kapan saja. Tidak bisa. Tidak mau. Tsuna tidak mau menangis di tempat seperti ini. Lagipula, masa karena hal seperti ini saja Tsuna menangis? Kekanakan sekali. Terlalu emosional. Seperti perempuan. Tapi bukankah Tsuna sudah menanti lama? Berminggu-minggu lewat tanpa perkembangan apapun. Hanya saling menatap. Jarak itu tidak pernah bisa terhapuskan. Selalu ada tembok yang menghalangi antara Tsuna dan Giotto. Keduanya bahkan tidak bisa melewatinya, entah apakah itu tidak ada yang mau berusaha melewati atau bukan. Apakah selama ini hanya Tsuna yang terlalu besar kepala? Semakin dipikirkan rasanya semakin menyakitkan.

Tsuna memperkecil jarak langkah kakinya. Perlahan melambat. Kini dia sudah sangat susah menahan tangisnya. Kepalanya sudah tertunduk. Tepat ketika air mata itu hendak menetes, pundaknya diremas oleh seseorang dari belakang.

Air mata itu menetes sekali ketika Tsuna mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang menyentuh pundaknya. Betapa terkejutnya Tsuna ketika mengetahui orang itu kembali berdiri di depannya. Mengejarnya dari ruang guru. Menahan Tsuna agar tidak beranjak dari tempat itu. Agar mereka bisa saling bertatapan. Agar mereka bisa saling berbicara seperti orang normal. Agar Tsuna dan Giotto punya waktu untuk berdua bersama.

Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya karena tidak percaya. Padahal Giotto sungguh berdiri di hadapannya. Mereka masih saling bertatapan sampai Giotto menyadari pipi Tsuna yang sedikit basah. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu menundukkan badannya dan mengusap pipi Tsuna dengan jemarinya. Tsuna kaget. Dia mundur selangkah. Giotto ikut-ikutan terkejut dan mundur selangkah juga.

Kembali mereka bertatapan, namun Tsuna langsung menghindari kontak mata itu dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara Giotto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil melihat sekeliling. Sadar kalau dia baru saja melakukan hal yang memalukan. Padahal mereka belum kenalan sama sekali.

Tsuna melirik ke arah Giotto. Giotto membuang napas berat dan berdehem kecil. Tsuna tidak bisa menahan tawanya kali ini. Pemuda itu tersenyum lepas melihat Giotto salah tingkah di hadapannya. Tsuna memahami satu hal detik itu. Ternyata Giotto pun mengalami dan merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Giotto tertegun melihat senyuman Tsuna. Begitu cantik. Begitu manis. Membuat hatinya berdebar kencang. Dan kali ini Giotto berhasil dibuat terpana oleh senyuman Tsuna. Entah mengapa Giotto tiba-tiba ikut tersenyum.

Keduanya saling bertatapan sekali lagi. Tersenyum memahami dan memaklumi kebodohan masing-masing. Giotto menghela napasnya sedikit, mempersiapkan hatinya dan kemudian membuka bibirnya yang tipis itu.

"Aku tahu kamu."

Oh tidak. Rasanya Giotto ingin menembak kepalanya dengan pistol saat itu juga. Kenapa dia bodoh sekali? Kenapa kata-kata itu yang malah keluar dari mulutnya? Kemana kalimat yang disiapkannya dalam hati, 'Halo'? Semua orang juga tahu kalau Giotto tahu Tsuna. Tsuna sendiri juga tahu Giotto. Mereka kan teman tatap mata selama ini.

Tapi Tsuna malah tersenyum semakin lebar, "Bukankah urutannya terbalik?" ucap Tsuna akhirnya.

Giotto mengerutkan keningnya. Tsuna meletakkan tumpukan buku itu di atas loker guru yang berada di sampingnya, di sepanjang dinding ruang guru. Tsuna menatap mata Giotto kemudian berkata, "Halo." Tsuna mengulurkan tangannya. Menunggu sambutan dari Giotto. Perlahan Giotto membalas jabatan itu.

"Halo juga." Ucap Giotto, "Aku tahu kamu."

Tsuna kembali tersenyum, "Iya. Aku juga tahu Kakak."

"Jangan, jangan panggil 'Kakak."

Tsuna sedikit tercengang, "Lalu aku harus panggil apa?"

Giotto berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "...Giotto. Namaku Giotto del Vongola. Panggil saja Giotto."

Pertama kalinya Tsuna mendengar Giotto mengucapkan namanya sendiri. Rasanya begitu menggetarkan. Begitu membuat Tsuna meleleh. Tapi dia harus membalas ucapan Giotto. Dengan susah payah Tsuna berusaha menguatkan jantungnya, "Tsunayoshi Sawada. Tsuna saja cukup."

Dan Giotto pun tergugah oleh satu kalimat yang diucapkan Tsuna. Namanya begitu menancap di dada Giotto. Rasanya tidak pernah bisa dilupakan, tidak mau dilupakan. Hingga bagaimana cara Tsuna menyebutkan namanya tadi. Telinga Giotto ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi.

Kembali keduanya terdiam. Tapi kini mereka tidak lagi bimbang. Keduanya tersenyum bersamaan. Memahami koneksi hati mereka. Saling terikat. Saling mengerti.

"Mau coba pulang berdua hari ini?" tanya Giotto mendadak.

Tsuna dibuat terkejut untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya. Giotto terlalu gerak cepat. Baiklah, tapi masih dalam batas normal kalau hanya mengajak pulang bersama. Tsuna tidak sanggup menjawab dengan kalimat. Dia hanya mampu mengangguk. Dan Giotto tidak bisa menahan perasaannya kalau dia merasa Tsuna begitu lucu. Begitu imut, tak ada tandingannya.

"Kalau begitu kutunggu pulang sekolah di depan gerbang. Sampai nanti."

Giotto pun berjalan melewati Tsuna. Tapi dia masih melihat ke belakang, masih melihat ke arah Tsuna. Begitu pun Tsuna. Pemuda itu membalikan badannya hanya untuk melihat Giotto yang masih tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Tsuna balas melambaikan tangan malu-malu namun tetap sambil tersenyum. Giotto akhirnya balik badan dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tidak jadi ke ruang guru. Bahkan dia sudah lupa harus ke ruang guru. Tapi ketika itu Giotto merasa begitu bahagia. Senyumannya tidak terkontrol lagi. Begitu menunjukkan perasaan senangnya yang sangat melimpahruah.

Sementara Tsuna tidak bisa meredakan panas di pipinya. Wajahnya pasti merah sekali. Dan Tsuna merasa beruntung dia melewati tangga yang sepi seperti ini. Karena tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. Tsuna menundukkan kepalanya sambil berjalan. Sembari melihat ke tangga, Tsuna tersenyum. Sama seperti Giotto. Senyuman yang tidak bisa dikontrol saking bahagianya. Senyuman yang sangat menunjukkan perasaan di dalam hati Tsuna. Begitu bahagia. Begitu senang.

-000-

Akhirnya keduanya bertemu pulang sekolah. Giotto sudah menanti Tsuna di depan gerbang. Pipi Tsuna memerah ketika melihat sosok Giotto dari belakang. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Giotto perlahan. Langkah Tsuna tidak terlalu lebar, butuh sedikit waktu hingga akhirnya Tsuna berdiri sejajar dengan Giotto. Giotto yang menyadari Tsuna sudah ada di sampingnya menengok ke arah pemuda itu. Tsuna ada di sana, tapi tidak berani memandang wajah Giotto. Kepalanya tertunduk malu. Giotto sedikit bingung kenapa Tsuna terus menunduk. Tapi ketika melihat telinga Tsuna yang memerah, Giotto langsung tahu alasannya. Dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja Giotto ikut-ikutan merasa malu. Jantungnya bergedup kencang. Tidak bisa menghadapi situasi yang canggung seperti ini. Tangan Giotto menutupi mulutnya agar tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa dia sendiri merasa malu sekarang.

"...ayo kita jalan." Ucap Giotto akhirnya.

Giotto melangkah lebih dulu, Tsuna dari belakang langsung mengikutinya. Padahal Tsuna sendiri tidak tahu mereka akan pergi ke mana. Tapi Tsuna hanya mengikuti saja ke manapun Giotto berjalan. Sampai ketika jalanan lumayan sepi, mereka berdua masih berjalan di depan dan belakang. Tidak di samping satu sama lain. Giotto mulai merasa sudah saatnya mereka berhenti bersikap malu-malu seperti ini.

Giotto menoleh menatap Tsuna. Tsuna terkejut karena Giotto tiba-tiba melakukan hal itu. Spontan wajah Tsuna langsung memerah. Begitu cepat hingga Giotto bingung dan tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya, bagaimana bisa wajah orang memerah secepat itu. Tawa Giotto tak terelakkan lagi. Tsuna begitu lucu dan manis. Bagaimana bisa tidak tertawa melihat Tsuna?

Melihat Giotto yang tertawa, wajah Tsuna semakin memerah. Dia panik dan menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Giotto melihat adegan barusan dan tersenyum semakin lebar. Giotto berjalan mendekati Tsuna kemudian menyentuh kedua tangan Tsuna yang masih menutupi wajahnya.

"Jangan..." suara Giotto yang lembut bergema di telinga Tsuna.

"Jangan tutupi mukamu..."

Perlahan Giotto melepaskan tangan Tsuna dari wajahnya. Giotto menunduk dan melihat bola mata Tsuna. Wajahnya masih merah. Alisnya berkerut, dia menggigit bibirnya. Matanya menghindari kontak dengan mata Giotto. Helaian poni yang menutupi wajah Tsuna seperti menyembunyikan ekspresi Tsuna yang sesungguhnya. Antara senang dan salah tingkah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Giotto. Tapi intuisi Giotto yang kuat menyatakan bahwa jantung Tsuna pun berdebar kencang seperti miliknya saat ini.

Melihat Tsuna yang begitu menawan, entah mengapa Giotto tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya untuk mencium Tsuna. Perlahan pun Giotto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tsuna. Jarak di antara mereka mulai terhapuskan. Tsuna dan Giotto sama-sama tidak mengerti apa yang sesungguhnya sedang mereka lakukan. Yang mereka tahu, jantung mereka berdetak begitu kencang, berisik. Tapi keduanya saling tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari masing-masing hingga akhirnya...

Dengan halus dan lembut, terasa sentuhan di bibir Giotto. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Giotto hanya mengecup bibir Tsuna. Lelaki asing itu segera berdiri untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Tsuna.

Giotto makin tidak bisa berkata-kata saat dia melihat muka Tsuna kini jauh lebih merah dibanding yang tadi. Situasi di antara mereka begitu canggung. Tapi tak lama, Tsuna goyah. Kakinya terasa lemah. Giotto langsung menahan tubuh Tsuna agar pemuda yang jauh lebih mungil itu tidak jatuh. Bodohnya tindakan itu malah semakin membuat mereka merasa malu satu sama lain. Oh, mereka seperti anak SMP yang baru pertama kali pacaran. Bahkan di zaman sekarang anak SD pun sudah pacaran.

"Ma-maaf," ucap Tsuna sambil menahan rasa malu dan mendongak untuk melihat Giotto. Tidak sopan kan, kalau berbicara tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya?

Tsuna terkejut melihat wajah Giotto yang begitu merah, sama seperti Tsuna. Di satu sisi Tsuna merasa sedikit tenang karena ternyata Giotto pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti Tsuna. Giotto membantu Tsuna berdiri tegap tanpa sokongannya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Pelan-pelan pipi mereka berdua kembali ke warna yang normal. Suasana masih sedikit canggung, tapi keduanya mulai terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini. Giotto memalingkan mukanya dari Tsuna sambil berusaha merangkai kata-kata.

"Tadi... ciuman itu... tidak membuatmu marah kan?"

Pertanyaan Giotto membuat Tsuna terkejut. Takut Giotto menyalahartikan sikapnya, Tsuna segera menjawab dalam panik, "Tidak sama sekali! Aku hanya terkejut saja!"

Bola mata Giotto melebar mendengar kalimat Tsuna. Tak lama iapun tersenyum, "Kalau begitu... tidak keberatan kalau kucium sekali lagi?"

"Eeeh?" Tsuna panik lagi. Giotto begitu gerak cepat dan membuat jantungnya heboh. Apakah budaya orang asing memang seperti ini? Giotto mendekati Tsuna, membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi. Tsuna semakin panik, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apakah dia harus mendorong Giotto? Tapi rasanya tidak sopan sekali. Apakah dia harus diam saja menerima ciuman kedua ini? Tapi kenapa hatinya ribut memberontak?

Apa yang harus dilakukan Tsuna? Jarak mereka sudah tidak memungkinkan Tsuna untuk kabur. Tsuna tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Memohon semoga apapun yang terjadi bukanlah hal yang buruk atau hal yang mampu membuat perasaannya kacau balau. Campur aduk.

Detik demi detik lewat dan Tsuna tidak merasakan apapun. Tsuna membuka matanya untuk mengintip. Betapa tidak percayanya Tsuna ketika melihat Giotto yang sudah berjongkok membelakangi badan Tsuna. Tsuna kebingungan, dia mendekati Giotto dan berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Ada apa? Eeee... Kakak kenapa?"

Tsuna bingung harus bicara apa. Giotto menempelkan wajahnya ke pahanya, bagaimana Tsuna bisa mengerti perasaan Giotto kalau seperti ini? Giotto menggaruk kepalanya. Serba salah. Terdengar helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulut Giotto. Lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Tsuna dalam-dalam.

Saat itu Giotto baru terpikir. Status mereka bukan pacaran. Bukan kekasih. Tapi dia sudah mencium bibir Tsuna. Baiklah Giotto mengakui hatinya sudah jatuh pada Tsuna. Tapi dia belum menyatakan cintanya, bukan? Begitu pula Tsuna. Tsuna tidak bicara apapun mengenai perasaannya. Mereka salah urutan. Sangat salah. Namun Giotto harus mengakhiri semua ketidakjelasan ini. Saatnya dia menyuarakan perasaannya pada Tsuna.

"Aku menyukaimu." Aku Giotto tiba-tiba.

Kali ini gantian mata Tsuna yang melebar. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Giotto barusan.

"Hah?" hanya itu respon Tsuna.

"Aku menyukaimu. Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?"

Giotto mengulang pernyataan cintanya dua kali. Tapi tetap tidak mengubah Tsuna. Pemuda itu tercengang mendengar kalimat Giotto. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Oleh sebab itu Giotto menghela napasnya dan berdiri. Dia membantu Tsuna untuk berdiri dan merapikan seragamnya. Mereka berdiri berhadapan. Giotto terus menatap Tsuna, tapi Tsuna menghindari kontak mata itu. Tsuna terus menunduk.

"...Tsunayoshi."

Giotto memanggil nama Tsuna untuk pertama kalinya. Dalam suara yang rendah itu Giotto berhasil menawan telinga Tsuna. Saat Giotto mengangkat tangannya, Tsuna gemetar. Entah karena ketakutan atau tidak suka. Tangan Giotto mendarat di pundak Tsuna.

"Tolong jawab aku, Tsunayoshi..."

Giotto meminta dalam nada suara yang begitu putus asa. Giotto menunduk, berusaha melihat wajah Tsuna. Tapi semakin didekati, Tsuna semakin tidak bisa mengangkat wajahnya. Rasa malu dan jantungnya yang berdebar begitu kencang membuatnya tidak berani melihat Giotto. Tapi bagaimanapun dia harus bisa menjawab pernyataan Giotto padanya. Tsuna menyentuh kemeja Giotto. Mengencangkan genggamannya di kain putih itu.

Giotto menunggu reaksi Tsuna dengan sabar. Perlahan mulut Tsuna pun mulai terbuka. Dia berkomat-kamit tapi tidak ada satupun kata yang tersuarakan.

"Boleh aku dengar jawabanmu?"

Giotto menunduk hingga telinganya tepat berada di depan bibir Tsuna. Dengan susah payah Tsuna membisikkan satu kalimat jawabannya untuk Giotto. Berulang kali Tsuna mengulang kata 'aku' di telinga Giotto. Begitu gugupnya hingga dia tidak bisa meneruskan kalimat itu. Tapi melihat Giotto yang begitu sabar dan penuh penantian, Tsuna pun menguatkan tekadnya untuk membalas perasaan Giotto.

"Aku juga... suka... Kakak..."

Mendengar satu kalimat itu, Giotto langsung memeluk Tsuna erat-erat. Tsuna sampai kesulitan bernapas. Tapi dia tahu. Itu dilakukan Giotto karena dia begitu senang. Dan Tsuna pun juga sangat senang. Karena akhirnya mereka bisa melewati batas itu. Kini mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tsuna tidak memikirkan mengapa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki, dia tidak begitu peduli. Yang dia tahu dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Giotto dan dia merasa bahagia atas perasaannya. Giotto pun begitu. Awalnya memang Giotto cukup memikirkan mengapa dia bisa tertarik pada seorang pemuda yang lebih muda darinya. Tapi begitu menjalani kontak mata mereka selama ini hingga Giotto jatuh cinta pada pemuda ini, Giotto tidak memikirkannya lagi. Yang dia tahu dia jatuh cinta pada pemuda ini. Pada Tsuna. Dan dia tidak peduli apa pandangan orang lain. Biar saja mereka tahu. Yang penting dia dan Tsuna sama-sama bahagia.

Giotto melepaskan pelukannya dari Tsuna, mereka saling bertatapan. Kali ini lebih dalam. Lebih lekat. Lebih intim. Pancaran kasih dari mata mereka begitu lembut. Mereka menerima satu sama lain. Begitu bahagia. Giotto menggandeng tangan Tsuna. Mereka berjalan bersisian. Percakapan di antara mereka mulai mengalir dengan lancar. Tawa di antara mereka terdengar. Candaan yang dilontarkan Giotto, kepolosan Tsuna yang lucu, apapun menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka. Dari belakang terlihat bayangan mereka yang saling menyatu dalam genggaman tangan mereka.

.

-End-

* * *

.

Contact selesai. Memang cerita pendek, aku tidak berniat membuatnya panjang-panjang sebelum aku kewalahan menangani fanfic-ku yang lain yang belum kuselesaikan. Ahaha. Tapi kalau kulihat banyak pembaca yang mau tahu kelanjutan cerita mereka berdua, aku bisa membuat sekuel. Mungkin. Hahaha. Berikan komentar kalian saja di _review_ atau PM. Kalau banyak yang menginginkan sekuel, kubuat :)

Err... aku merasa terlalu cepat mereka berciuman, tapi bagaimanapun aku ingin membuat mereka bisa berciuman. Makanya suasana di atas begitu _awkward_ di antara mereka berdua. Bahkan yang menulis pun merasa _awkward_ dan tidak tahan untuk cekikikan karena begitu serunya menulis adegan ciuman pertama mereka. Ahaha.

Aku berterimakasih karena para pembaca sudah membaca dan me-_review_ cerita ini. Bagi _silent reader _juga kuucapkan terima kasih. Aku tidak menyangka cerita sederhana seperti ini bisa dibaca banyak orang. Mungkin sih. Ahaha. Padahal aku sudah vakum kira-kira tiga-empat bulan tanpa kabar pula. Hehe.

Baiklah sampai sini dulu. Aku akan kembali secepat mungkin dengan chapter 18, chapter terakhir Segreto yang sedang dalam tahap pengerjaan. Memang masih sedikit yang kubuat, tapi kuusahakan secepat mungkin selesai dan ku-_publish_ :)

Sampai jumpa di fic-ku yang lain.

P.S: Tuna-chan yang me-_request_ fic ini, maaf kalau hasil jadinya kurang memuaskan...


End file.
